the new baby-stter
by Princess Zenia
Summary: hwoarang baby-stter


The New Baby Sitter

  


  


  


  


The opening scene is a man and a woman Mr. and Mrs. Chiu in Korea .

Arguing about who is going to take care of their little child ?

  


Mrs. Chiu: Lang ? I can't believe its our fifth baby sitter that has left us who is going to take care of Al for us ?

  


Mr. Chiu : I got and idea Marla how about if I ask my cousin to take care of him , you know the guy with the red hair .

Mrs. Chiu: Hwoarang, are you nuts you know he hates doing this !

Mr. Chiu: don't worry about it he's getting paid he will do anything as long as he gets paid.

_So Mr. Chiu called Hwoarang and told him what was going on , at first he didn't agreed but then he was told that he was going to be paid and that changed his mind ._

  


_Three hours later !_

  


The door bell rang:

  


Mrs. chiu: Hello Hwoarang my son is taking a little nap I have to warn you he is a little , well what can I say ....wild.

Hwoarg: wild ? Ha! Don't worry Mrs. Chew I can handle it.

Mrs. Chiu: thanks and its Chiu!

Mr. Chiu: Well now that Hwoarang is here we can go now bye now and thanks very much we will be back at one ! 

Hwoarang: No problem and have fun!...........(as the door closes ) bunch of bastards.

Hey kid where are you????????

Al: here I am Mister wanna play, wanna play ,wanna play huh ?? huh?? huh??

Hwoa: No!, now shut up ! ( hwoarang sits on the couch and takes out his bottle of beer).

Al: oooooooooooh beer can I have some???

Hwoa: Sure ......( gets the phone and calls Lulu his friend). Hey babe I have this house for ourselves wanna come over ?

Lulu: sure , really then , I wear that little dress that you like and come over!

Hwoarang: OOH you naughty girl!

Al: Hey yoouuu are not susupose to let anyone here!

Hwaoran:wait a sec ok , shut up kid!

Al: does she have a friend huh, huh , huh ?????

Hwoarang: Damnit no ! Grab the beer go to your rooom and stay there!

Lulu: what was that?  
Hwoarang: I'm baby-sitting

Lulu: But then I cant come if there is a kid there .

Hwoarang: don't worry babe he will be in his room and we will be alone and go upstairs if you want to .

Lulu:(giggles)ok! What is the address?

Meanwhile:

(Al calls his friend)

Al: hey Foung guess what I'm drinking beer and my baby-sitter is bringing a babe home!

Foung: NO way ! Can I come please!!

Al: No the girl is for me and Hwoarang .

Foung: I'll tell my mommy what you are doing!

Al: fine! But only for a while

( Lulu came over)

Hwoarang: Hey babe ( and kissed her)

Al; wowwwww ( drunk)

Lulu: is he drunk cuz he is holding a beer bottle.

Hwoarang: I guess so it don't matter.

Lulu: how can you give a child beer?

Hwoa: Just so he can leave us alone!

( the door bell rang and Foung with three other little boys came with him)

Hwoa: what the hell is this Al!

Foung: he said I can come over to get some chicks and beer!

Hwoa: Your only ten years old and your thinking of that stuff those stuff are for men!

Al; ooooooooohhhhhhhheeeeeee , come in plenty of bottles!

Hwoa:Oh no your not coming in .

Foung: if you don't let us in we will tell .

Lulu: Forget it Hwoarang , I think I have to go now see ya later at my place ok.( she said as she kissed him good bye).

The boys: ooooooooooooohh

Hwoa: You see what u did!

Al: they want beer can they have some .

Hwoa: What the hell do I care( said Hwoarang as he went to The Chiu's bedroom and fell asleep watching TV and he was very drunk too).

  


**lATER Mr. and Mrs. Chiu came home

  


Marla: Lang!!!!

Lang: What is it dear?

Marla: what is Al doing on the floor with the other boys with beers in their hands and just look at this place its a mess!

Lang: Hwoarang!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Lang went upstairs to find Hwoarang in his bed with beer in his hand fast asleep._

Lang: what the hell are you doing giving does kids and especially MY SON beer!

Hwoarang: oops , I forgot, um I'm sorry he took it from me.

Marla: Look at my house it's such a mess and I just clean it this is all your fault..... don't you ever come back here!

Hwoarang: what the hell do I care , where is my money!

_Lang got a broom and started hitting Hwoarang with it so Hwoarang got a taxi and left to his house._

Lang: too bad he is my cousin

Marla : Yes but look at this mess and poor Al ; he is such a bad influence.

Lang: True

(Al woke up and saw his parents).

Al: MOM & DAD its wasn't me!

  


The End !!!!!!


End file.
